Patrick Cote vs. Joe Riggs
R1 began. They touch gloves. Crowd singing for Cote. Nice exchange, Cote gets a takedown from the waist cinch, has one hook. They're still dry, no sweat. Cote standing. 4:00. Riggs drags him back down, Cote turns on top to half-guard, hard lefts under, more. More, hard ones, more, knees the body, more lefts, more, clinch. Cote works a double. Riggs defending. 3:00. Cote with rights to the body from butterfly guard. Against the cage. More rights to the body. Riggs working to stand. Does to the clinch with 2:00. Cote works and gets a single. To guard. Half-guard. Rights. Rights under, Riggs stands to the clinch. Cote slams him down to butterfly guard. Passes to half-guard. Mauling Riggs. Thinking a possible arm triangle. 1:00. "Elbow!" Cote working a kimura. 35. Cote lost it. Cote passes to side control. 15. Riggs scrambles and stands, Cote gets an arm drag, Riggs nearly gets the back, Cote turns on top. R1 ends, 10-9 Cote. R2 began. Cote lands a leg kick and a right, a few right uppercuts, eats a big counter right and was hurt badly, they clinched. 4:00. "Elbow!" Riggs lands a big left elbow. Knees the body. Breaks with a right elbow and eats a right. Cote lands a right uppercut and a right. Cote lands a right to the body. 3:00. Riggs lands a groin shot but they touch gloves and continue. Cote lands a left. Cote lands a body kick. Riggs lands an inside kick. Misses a Superman punch, clinch. 2:00. "Knee!" Riggs was warned for grabbing the fence, stuffs a takedown with it, knees the body. Cote lands a right elbow inside, eats a big one. Riggs lands a left inside. "Left elbow to the body!" Riggs lands it to the head. 1:00. They break. 35. Riggs lands a left, they clinch. 15. Cote tries an arm drag, Riggs has the back, one hook. Cote turns to half-guard, R2 ends, 10-9 Riggs but close IMO. Rogan thinks it was Cote's, probably is. His home country/town after all haha... R3 began and they touch gloves. Cote looking sloppy, possibly tired. Riggs knees the body and again, clinch. Riggs gets a low double. Side control. Cote reversing to half-guard, Riggs rolls him with a guillotine, mounts, has the back, one hook. 4:00. Both hooks. Cote shakes off a brief body triangle. Riggs keeps the hooks in. Cote turns to guard, rights to body then rights to head, right elbow, rights to body, right hammerfists, rights. More to body, head. Body head. 3:00. Rights to the body. Crowd roaring for Cote, his name. Body head head with rights. A left. Rights to the body. Riggs lands a right elbow. Riggs works rubber guard, loses it. Riggs lands a left elbow. 2:00. Rights. Riggs' 57th fight. He fought Herb Dean in 2003. Cote lands a right. Defends rubber guard again. Cote passes to half-guard. Then side control. Riggs is exhausted. 1:00. Riggs trying to stand and does to the clinch. Cote works a double. Riggs stuffs it nicely. Has the waist cinch. Knees the head and then the shoulder. 30. Cote lands a backwards left elbow. Riggs drags him down, gets the back, one hook. Both hooks. 15. Cote wallwalks but doesn't escape. Riggs with a few rights, lands on top in half-guard, R3 ends, 10-9 Cote but closer. 29-28 Cote IMO. Yep UD. Riggs was shaking his head. They shook hands and hugged. Cote said he has grey hair so he feels mature.